


take these broken wings (and learn to fly)

by cissathebookworm



Series: fly, robin, fly (up to the sky) [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Fluff, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: Dick’s first time flying and fighting crime alongside Batman since he was rescued from the Court of Owls is as fun as he imagined it would be.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Pamela Isley
Series: fly, robin, fly (up to the sky) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	take these broken wings (and learn to fly)

Dick yells in glee when he swings between the buildings. He delights in the air rushing past his face and the soothing rhythm of shooting, swinging, releasing, and repeating ad infinitum. So far, his first night back on patrol has been incredible. There haven’t been many crimes to stop and Bruce had even let him take a patrol route on his own. It was through a mostly quiet neighborhood consistent of businesses that had long been closed for the evening, Dick muses to himself, but it was still better than having to be glued to Bruce’s side all night long. Dick sets down on a nearby gargoyle when he hears his comms crackle, “What’s up, B?” 

“Are you up for fighting more than just common street thugs?” Bruce asks. 

Dick grins in delight and eagerly replies, “ _ Yes! _ ” 

Bruce sounds fond when he replies, “Meet me at 12th and Maple. Poison Ivy is making trouble in the park.” 

“10-4, Batman!” Dick whoops as he shoots his grappling gun and swings his way over to the designated meeting place. Bruce is already there when Dick swoops down and settles next to his father. “What’s the plan? What’s she doing?” 

“So far she’s smashing the statues in the park,” Bruce replies, his tone colored with a little confusion, “But I’m certain that she’s up to something more. It behooves us to stop her before she goes on a rampage across Gotham.” Dick nods his agreement. “You’ll sneak up on her while I draw her out.” 

“Gotcha!” Dick smiles before disappearing into the night while Bruce drops from his hiding spot and confronts Pamela. 

“Batman,” Pamela smirks, “How nice of you to join me tonight. It’s too bad you’ll be too tied up to come after me,” Pamela gestures and her plants surge forward. Bruce begins to slice at the plants and duck around stray roots. Dick waits for the most opportune time before he drops down from his own hiding spot and rushes forward, slicing at a tendril that is sneaking forward towards Bruce’s ankle. Pamela coos when she spots Dick and stops terrorizing Batman with her plants, though she allows one to remain wrapped around the man’s chest. “Robin!” she smiles at the boy, “You’re back.” 

Dick nods as he drops out of his defensive stance. He bounds over to her, “Hi Pamela!” 

“Oh, look at you. You’re growing like a weed,” Pamela smiles and Dick’s grin grows. Pamela reaches out and snags Dick into a hug. Dick, much to Bruce’s exasperation, positively preens under Pamela’s attention and leans into her hand when she cards it through his hair. 

“Robin,” Bruce growls. 

“ _ Baaaaats _ , don’t be so grumpy!” Dick whines. Pamela smirks at the man and has her plant withdraw before Dick could turn his pout on her. “I haven’t seen Pamela in so long! I wanna snuggle for a little longer! She hasn’t hurt anyone tonight. Just the ugly statues that Gotham keeps putting up.” 

“Yeah, Bats,” Pamela teases the man, “Don’t get your cowl in a twist. Catwoman didn’t tell me that you got the little sprout back from those nasty owls.” 

Bruce sighs and mutters, “I haven’t spoken with Catwoman for several months now.” 

“Men,” Pamela scoffs, “I’ll tell her myself then. Prepare for Robin to be stolen for a movie night in the near future.” 

Bruce shifts in place and rolls his eyes in what could be considered fond exasperation, “Tell Selina to contact me when she steals him.” 

Pamela’s laugh sounds like tiny bells, “No promises. After all, we  _ are _ still villains. Now, my little sprout, it’s time for me to go home and water my babies. Be good for your father and make sure he doesn’t become too batty,” Pamela smacks a kiss to Dick’s forehead before she releases him from her clutches and saunters away. 

“Bye Pamela!” Dick calls after her retreating back. After she turns the corner, Dick bounds over to his father and grins up him unrepentantly. “Time to go back to the Cave? Agent A said he’d make us those yummy, healthy chips.” 

“The chips fortified with protein powder?” Bruce asks in amusement. 

Dick hums his agreement and tugs at Bruce’s cape, “C’mon! Chop, chop, time to go, slowpoke!” Bruce’s lips twitch up into a small smile and he allows himself to be led back to the Batmobile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poison Ivy is probably OOC here but ehhh, it’s my AU and I’m a sucker for fics where the villains are fond of the baby heroes. I’d like to think Pamela has a soft spot for Dick because he was so little when he started out and was so absolutely adorable that even she couldn’t be completely cold-hearted towards him. I kinda headcanon for this ‘verse that Dick hangs out occasionally with Selina and Pamela is friends with her. (With his mask on of course!)


End file.
